Strange
by Lynn47
Summary: Eine kurze und ernste Geschichte... please reviewt! thx


Hi!! Diesmal hab ich mich auch mal (inspiriert von SSJSweety, thx!) an etwas ernsterem probiert! Wer die eine Person ist, bemerkt man hoffentlich.  
  
Ahja, das is in relativ einfachem Englisch geschrieben... außer die letzten paar Zeilen. Trotzdem nicht unbedingt für jüngere verständlich, rein vom Text her. Hoffe es gefällt!  
  
Strange  
  
Why?  
Oh why?  
I can't believe it.  
  
~~~  
  
I wonder?  
Yes, I'm wondering.  
Wondering about you - you and your behaviour.  
Your manner, how to talk to me.  
Only sometimes - but that's enough.  
  
That is one thing.  
But do you really think, that everyone is so?  
So - like me?  
Me and my opinion?  
  
Talk to me!  
  
What should I do?  
Should I try to be quiet - carefree - relaxed?  
Calm down? Come easy? Loosen?  
I?  
Really? I?  
  
You're so naive.  
  
~~~  
  
Why?  
Again and again - why?  
Oh, I hate it.  
Yes, I really hate this word.  
It's the pure desperation.  
  
You know it?  
How is it to be desperate?  
Can you tell me?  
  
Hey! Do you hear me?  
  
Yes?  
Oh yeah, I'm desperate, too.  
You are surprised?  
  
~~~  
  
You don't know what I really mean.  
  
I can see it in your face -  
in your blue eyes and in every strong muscle of your body.  
  
But are you strong at the moment?  
Really strong?  
No, I don't think so.  
And you know it, you feel it:  
You are weak.  
  
You don't know what to say.  
Right?  
I'm not silly.  
Oh no!  
I'm a woman.  
  
A woman, a weak woman.  
I can't make you stay,  
but I can tell you my worries.  
My sorrows about you.  
  
~~~  
  
Wait!  
  
Don't go!  
Not yet!  
. Never .  
  
But, can I tell you something?  
Okay?  
  
Thank you.  
  
Sometimes you're the nicest person I know.  
In this time you've got so much empathy.  
But then.  
  
Then. so suddenly.  
I can't recognize you.  
I be afraid of you.  
  
You're so ice-cold.  
You're angry.  
And you always scream at me.  
I think I know why.  
  
In those situations you don't talk much.  
But enough to understand.  
  
Who are you?  
  
This is the only question.  
I want to ask you every time.  
But I've got fear of you.  
You can hurt my, only if you want it.  
If I talk to much.  
  
~~~  
  
Do you still remember the time of peace?  
  
You showed me everything I wanted to see.  
Your world, your friends.  
They were my friends too.  
The best friends I ever had.  
We all were so cheerful.  
  
Of course, you are.  
my real best friend.  
But is this right?  
Right at the moment?  
  
Yeah.  
Your family - my family.  
Your brilliant mother - my charming mom.  
Your severe father - my humorous daddy.  
Oh, of course:  
Your little sister and my big brother.  
Our families.  
We loved them.  
  
You cry?  
You look so sad.  
You sitting there and you cry soundlessly.  
You only sob.  
It's not painful for you.  
You show it.  
  
Sorry.  
These damned memories.  
I'm sorry.  
I didn't have to say that.  
But this is the reality.  
  
I know, you miss them all.  
  
And what's about me?  
Do you think, I'm numb?  
  
I miss all the life in this fucking universe!  
  
I'm serious.  
You too.  
With on different:  
You're silly - I'm realistic.  
  
You want to revenge for everything.  
But you are only one young man.  
You want to defeat them.  
  
~~~  
  
Your hair is dirty  
and your clothes are only rags.  
You looked better before.  
  
I loved your hair.  
It was so tight, so neat.  
But now, after your youngest senseless fight.  
It's dirt-brown,  
not even light-violet.  
  
And your body.  
Everywhere wounds - this hated wounds.  
You are hunt.  
After every fight you're hunt.  
  
I hate it.  
I can't take care of you even more.  
Every time I don't know, if you'll come back.  
Back to our little hideaway.  
Now you always come back,  
but what will be later?  
  
When you come back, your soul and your hope are destroyed.  
Like now. after the fight.  
You look terrible.  
  
But I know, that you'll go again.  
  
And then my sorrows recur.  
Back into my miserable existence.  
  
You'll never let me go with you.  
You let me alone.  
  
We can't pray to any god.  
There is no-one, who can help us.  
Not even the holy dragon.  
Nobody.  
  
~~~  
  
All are dead.  
  
~~~  
  
You're the only one of the "strong guys".  
The only boy, who live!  
  
When you go again.  
I'll lose you.  
Don't do that to me!  
I don't want to lose you forever!  
  
Yes, the earth is destroyed for every time.  
I know it.  
But is this a reason for you to die?  
  
Not for me!  
I want to live!  
To live with you!  
Not to die with you.  
Please.  
  
~~~  
  
Where is your weapon?  
  
Oh, it's broken once more.  
  
Anyway.  
  
You ask how many people died today?  
  
Not many, but enough.  
  
They won't kill us.  
They want to torment us.  
  
They are strong, too strong.  
For you.  
Also for your proud father and all the others.  
  
You're right.  
I repeat myself.  
  
~~~  
  
Okay.  
When will you go next time?  
  
You don't know yet.  
Alright.  
  
Next time I'll come with you.  
  
Suddenly you jump up.  
  
No, no.  
Don't say anything.  
Now I'm stubborn.  
I won't let you die.  
Understand?  
  
I'm joyful.  
You are quiet.  
  
Okay.  
I'll repair your sword.  
  
And then we beat them!  
We kill them!  
Together!  
Right?  
  
After 10 years.  
you smile at me.  
After 10 long years in your life.  
In your life, as a weak and useless warrior.  
  
Over and over again.  
  
~~~  
  
Hoffnung.  
Irgendwann verrinnt sie.  
Freunde werden zu Feinde.  
Die Kommunikation schwindet.  
Einzelne können nichts richten, so stark sie auch sein mögen. 


End file.
